1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices designed for carrying babies and, more particularly, to devices especially adapted for carrying babies next to an adult.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most common way for an adult to carry a baby is for the adult to hold the baby in one's arms. Yet, with the baby held in the adult's arms, the adult does not have free use of one's arms and hands. For this reason, devices have been developed for an adult to carry a baby wherein the adult's hands and arms are not used in carrying the baby. Generally, such hands-free baby carrying devices are designed to carry the baby on the adults back, with the baby facing the adult. Such an orientation of baby to adult, wherein the back of the adult faces the baby, may seem unnatural or too impersonal between baby and adult. It would seem more natural and more personal for a hands-free baby carrying device to carry the baby wherein the baby is in front of the adult.
A natural and comfortable position for a baby being carried by an adult is for the baby to carried over and adult's shoulder. In this way, the front of the baby and the front of the adult face each other. In this respect, it would be desirable if a baby carrier were provided which permitted a hands-free carrying of a baby with the front of the baby and the front of the adult facing each other. Moreover, it would be desirable if a baby carrier permitted a hands-free carrying of a baby with the front of the baby and the front of the adult facing each other in the vicinity of an adult's shoulder.
It is well known among adults who often carry babies on one's shoulder, that a person's shoulder can readily tire in carrying the baby. Generally, the adult will shift the baby from one shoulder to another shoulder in order to more evenly distribute the effort between one's shoulders. In this respect, it would be desirable if a baby carrier were provided with a mechanism that easily permitted an adult to shift most of the baby's weight from one shoulder to another shoulder when the first shoulder became tired.
Although carrying a baby facing one shoulder or another is desirable in many instances, there are other instances when the baby or the adult would prefer for the baby to be placed directly in front of the adult. Moreover, there are other instances in which it would be desirable for the baby to face forward when being carried on the front of the adult. In this respect, it would be desirable if a baby carrier were easily adjusted to vary the position and orientation of the baby to include being directly in front of the adult and with the baby facing forward with the baby's back facing the adult.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to baby carriers, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,469,259; 4,579,264; 5,011,057; 5,071,047; and 5,246,152.
Although a variety of features are disclosed in the above-listed patents, the above-listed prior art does not teach or suggest a baby carrier apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides hands-free carrying of a baby with the baby in front of the adult; (2) provides hands-free carrying of a baby with the front of the baby and the front of the adult facing each other; (3) provides hands-free carrying of a baby with the front of the baby and the front of the adult facing each other in the vicinity of an adult's shoulder; (4) permits an adult to easily shift most of the baby's weight from one shoulder to another shoulder when the first shoulder becomes tired; and (5) is easily adjusted to vary the position and orientation of the baby to include the baby's being directly in front of the adult and with the baby facing forward with the baby's back facing the adult. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique baby carrier apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.